


Builder of Empires

by trepkos



Category: Arthur of the Britons
Genre: Gen, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepkos/pseuds/trepkos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An empire builder contemplates its day's work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Builder of Empires

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ideserveyou's challenge - a fic from a POV other than Arthur or Kai.  
> Set during 1.10: The Slaves

Rodolph always kept me well fed.

This new master – the fair-haired one – is different. 

He will not let me drink my fill.

When I am in his hand, I dig less deep, and draw less blood.

But still, the dark-haired one cries out, as though I were sating myself.

He is soft, this one.

As is my new master.

I do not understand.

He will not let me feed, and yet he comforts me – caresses my length when all are asleep, and washes me with salt water.

But tears do not feed me – what I need is blood.

With blood, I build pyramids, fortresses, roads, walls, palaces: great empires.

I am hungry; let me feed!

Now I lie abandoned in this place of stone.

No flesh to chew upon.

No blood to drink.

But still I wait, coiled – ready to strike.

Someone will come.

Someone will take me up again.

Somebody always does.

~~

**Author's Note:**

> First archived here: 3 August 2010.  
> Revised: 6 March 2016.
> 
> If you love the series, please join the [Arthur of the Britons Community](http://community.livejournal.com/arthur_britons/profile) at Livejournal.com


End file.
